Behind the Last Shelf
by Captive Nightingale
Summary: Tyki and Allen meet in a dark, unpopulated corner in the Order’s library. Poker Pair! One-shot Yaoi! Horrible Summary XP!


_**Disclaimer: **__DGM is not mine…-sobs-  
__**Warning:**__ Cursing and smexing… as usual.  
__**Note:**__ I don't really like this one. I'm just uploading it for fun…_

---

**Behind the Last Shelf**

---

"Hey, Earl?" The tanned man called as he entered the dining room where the Millennium Earl sat doing Road's homework.

"Yes, Tyki-pon?" The fat man asked, not looking up from the workbooks.

"I'm going to borrow the ark for a bit." He stated as he ran a gloved hand through his half long hair, looking bored.

The Earl chuckled evilly as he wrote down an answer to one of the questions. "Have fun."

---

Allen cursed under his breath as he desperately tried to reach the book he needed. Lavi was being held captive in his room by Bookman and asked Allen to get a book relating to the topic he was currently studying for him. Of course, said book was on a very high shelf in the very back corner of the library, and it had taken forever to find it. He swore again as his finger just barely grazed the spine. _Lavi owes me big time for this!_ The small boy thought as he stepped up on a low shelf, finally grabbing the book.

---

Tyki Mikk stepped through the new ark and into what looked like a dark corner of a library. Swiftly scanning the area he noticed no one was around except the person he came to see. His short white-haired lover was currently standing on the bottom shelf of a bookcase trying to yank a book from its tight place. The Noah's golden eyes traveled down to rest on his twitching ass. Every time the boy tried to rip the object out, his hips gave a hard jerk.

_Sexy._

Just as Tyki was about to attack Allen from behind, his foot slipped and he began to drop. The tanned man immediately leapt from his spot in the shadows to catch the falling body.

"Watch it, Shounen." Tyki scolded, setting the small boy into a standing position.

"Tyki!" Allen gasped. "I told you not to come here while everyone is suspecting me of turning into the Fourteenth! Do you want them to kill me?!"

The Noah of Pleasure only chuckled.

"So what book you tryin' to reach, Shounen?" He asked, staring at the top shelf.

Allen turned to glare at his new found enemy.

"The one with the red binding." He pouted, obviously hating how his height was forcing him to ask a favor from Tyki when he should be chewing him out for showing up at the Order again. _Better Tyki than Kanda. I'd never hear the end of it._

As Tyki leaned forward to grab the book, he purposely pinned the sullen child against the bookshelf with his body.

"The brown one?" He teased.

"No, the red! Don't pretend you didn't hear me." Allen blushed as he realized the older man had no intention of pulling away anytime soon.

"Why so angry, Cheating Boy A. I'm going out of my way to do you a favor." The Noah leaned in even further before plucking the book out of its place with ease. Looking at the cover briefly, he set it back down on a lower shelf.

Allen froze and bit back a moan as he felt Tyki begin to grind against him slowly. _Why did he have to show up in a dark, unpopulated corner?_ _The timing's too perfect._

The golden eyed man pushed against him a little harder and a soft groan escaped the boy's throat.

"Don't be too loud now, Shounen." He purred, smiling sadistically. "What would people think if they saw us together like this, hm?"

A low growl made its way out of the young exorcist's mouth at the idea of being caught. The risk made everything feel more sensual.

Extremely impatient, Allen grabbed one of the gloved hands that were pulling his hips into thrusts and pressed it to his crotch, loving the feeling the contact brought him. The snowy haired boy pushed harder against Tyki's erection, his own member stiffening.

"_Tyki_…" He gasped, grabbing hold of the cool bookshelf.

"If I'd known places like this got you so horny, I'd have screwed you somewhere public much sooner." The Portuguese laughed and gave Allen a small squeeze as he leaned to bite into his pale neck.

"Mmm…" Allen tilted his head to the side, letting Tyki explore more of his neck as he twitched his hips forward into Tyki's experienced hand. The snowy haired boy felt like he was about to explode and sighed in relief as the older man undid his belt and pushed his pants down past his hips until they rested at his ankles.

One hand still firmly on the younger male's hip, Tyki pressed harder against the boy's backside. Deciding to play with him a bit, the sunkissed man moved his hand along Allen's member with a torturously slow pace, stopping every now and then to tease his tip with his index finger.

"F-_fuck_!" Allen hissed. "Damn you, Tyki! Just screw me already!!" He ordered, and Tyki picked up the pace.

"If you insist." The Noah chuckled and moved his hand on Allen's hip towards the boy's mouth. The young exorcist parted his lips obedintly and let the man slip two of his still gloved fingers into his mouth. He then sucked them, sliding his tongue along them. Allen purred slightly as Tyki pulled them out, a highly seductive look on his face.

"You're so sexy today, Shounen." Tyki commented, licking Allen's ear, moving his hand down to the boy's entrance and pushing his fingers in.

"Aa…ahh…!" The snowy haired boy gasped as something in him was immediately struck by his lover's practiced fingers. "Tyki… put it in. I want it." He moaned.

"You're not ready yet." Tyki breathed against his neck as he added yet another finger. He loved how impatient Allen was.

"I- ah- don't care! Ha…ngh… I need to feel you already…"

"I don't know, Shounen. I still don't think you're ready…" The Noah teased, slowly running his three fingers along the boy's prostate.

"Ooh…_fuuuck,_" Allen breathed out, arching his back and pushing himself harder against those amazing fingers.

Tyki grinned. If only those annoying pest at the Order could see Allen like this. They would immediately label him a traitor and he could finally take Allen away from this wretched place to one of his brother's unused homes where the two could be alone. He was tired of only having secret rendezvous whenever the boy had time for him.

He slid his fingers out and temporality released Allen's member. The Portuguese undid his own belt then pulled out his cock.

Allen licked his lips at the sight of it. How he longed to have Tyki inside him again.

Not caring to torment the boy any longer, Tyki immediately slammed himself into Allen.

"Aaah!!" Allen gasped and pushed back against him with his hips. He wanted the older man deeper inside him. "Tyki…," he moaned. "Move, please."

The Noah didn't bother responding with words as he pulled out slightly and pushed back in roughly. He continued his hard pace as Allen ground his hips back against him, keeping time with his thrust.

"Damn, if feels good inside you, Shounen." Tyki moaned into his ear, nipping at it as he continued to stroke Allen. The boy was literally dripping. It wouldn't be much longer now.

"Ah…_aaah_!" The pale boy groaned loudly as the cock inside of him collided with his prostate again and again. The hand on his member increased it's chaotic pace and soon he was coming in Tyki's cloth covered hand. "_Aaaaaah_!!" He cried, tilting his head back and clutching the bookshelf harder. Other than Tyki, it was the only thing keeping him standing.

"I- _ha_- thought I… told you to keep it down... Shounen?" The Noah of Pleasure brought the hand that was once caressing Allen's member back around to his hips and pulled him into a hard thrust, finally losing himself in his own orgasm.

When Tyki pulled out, Allen released his white-knuckle grip on the shelf and sank to his knees. I'd been awhile since him and Tyki last screwed each other, and now he was exhausted.

"Well then, Cheating Boy A. I'd best be on my way before someone comes." The golden eyed man stated as he fixed his pants and belt. "You're such a screamer that everybody probably heard you." He teased, loving the pink tint it brought to his lover's face. "See you next time." He said with a mischievous smile as he winked and stepped back through the new ark, letting it close behind him. _Soon,_ he thought. _Soon you'll be leaving through the ark with me._

---

Allen stared at the plain wall his lover just disappeared through for a moment before standing and fixing his appearance. Grabbing the book he almost forgot about, Allen dashed out of the library without looking back.

Sooner or later, he would follow Tyki into the ark.

***

_This was really random… Yay! Pointless yaoi is fun! lol X3  
I kind of felt like writing a Poker Pair one-shot and this is what happened. ( feels bad about always making Tyki's feelings one-sided…)  
Why a library? I blame volume 2 of Junjo Romantica..._

_Sorry I haven't uploaded or updated anything in like… over a month…or two…  
1. My computer committed suicide…AGAIN!!  
2. This fic sat in my editor's inbox for a few weeks.  
3. I started working at a summer camp… (Please, kill me.)  
4. I am lazy._

_The next story to be updated is probably..._The Captain's Woman_. Although I'm still trying to figure out just what I want to do with it…_

******The **REVIEW BUTTON **says "Hello!" Press it to say "Hi" back!! **(You know you want to.)_  
_


End file.
